A vehicle engine typically includes an oil pan that is mounted to the engine block. Oil is used to lubricate and cool the moving parts of the engine, including the crankshaft. The oil drains from the engine block into and collects in the oil pan before being pumped from the oil pan and recirculated through the engine again. If the moving parts contact the oil collected in the oil pan, the oil pressure decreases while the oil temperature increases, reducing oil life. Additionally, the oil becomes aerated, and is less efficient at cooling the engine. The oil contact also contributes to spin losses, reducing engine power.
In a front wheel-drive vehicle, the engine is typically installed with the axis of rotation of the crankshaft generally horizontal and transverse to the vehicle. In a rear wheel-drive vehicle, the engine is typically installed with the axis of rotation of the crankshaft running longitudinally, and tilted downward toward the rear of the vehicle so that the crankshaft may be appropriately connected to a longitudinally running drive shaft to drive the rear wheels. Since the oil pan is mounted below the crankshaft, the downward tilt could cause the rotating crankshaft to come into contact with the oil collected in the oil pan.